


Windows (Drabble)

by noveltea



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not sure what drew him to Kara Thrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places associated with BSG belong to their respective creators.

Sam still isn't sure what drew him to Kara.

He sure as hell can't stand the way she talks back, or how she pushes him away whenever something goes wrong. She's a pain in the ass, but he loves her all the same.

Their reunion had been fierce and passionate, and their marriage just as fierce and just as fast as their initial affair had been. She was imperfect, but bold. Beautiful and fierce and tough as hell. Her kisses was hard, deep - as though she didn't expect the chance at another. Sam had learned to respond as such, never knowing whether he'd get the chance for another himself.

But the true beauty of Kara Thrace lay in guarded eyes. It was rare that she dropped her guard long enough to let Sam see something - anything - that lay behind her tough exterior. But when she did let her guard down... that was the true Kara. The woman that had captivated him.


End file.
